Misunderstandings
by CityofEmeralds
Summary: Glynda and Ozpin have been dating for a few months and Glynda is ready to become more intimate with her boyfriend. Oz, on the other hand, feels extremely anxious whenever she initiates sexual contact. Through this misunderstanding, Ozpin and Glynda both gain a deeper appreciation for each other and begin to define boundaries within their relationship. Contains asexual!Ozpin, dubcon


Disclaimer: This story contains a misunderstanding between Glynda Goodwitch and Ozpin which results in dubious consent. There is nothing too graphic. Glynda stops her sexual advances as soon as Ozpin voices his concerns however, he clearly shows signs of distress while they are engaging in an intimate situation. Please heed this warning before reading this story and use your discretion before reading.

* * *

Everything had started out so well. Glynda and Oz were sitting on her bed. The pair had been watching a movie when Glynda leaned over and pressed a chaste kiss onto Ozpin's cheek. Ozpin smiled and kissed her gently on the lips. He loved feeling Glynda against him, a memory of her soft body imprinting in his mind. He pressed closer to her, inhaling an aroma of lilacs and vanilla, a smell that was quintessentially Glynda. Glynda viewed this action as a sign of consent and continued her explorations. She leaned towards her boyfriend and licked his bottom lip, asking for entry. Ozpin wanted to make Glynda happy, so he obliged. As soon as he opened his mouth Glynda began kissing him as if her life depended on it. He tried mimicking her actions but his kiss lacked enthusiasm and he began to feel slightly uncomfortable. As Glynda became more aroused, she cupped the back of his neck, forcing him closer. This action made Ozpin's anxiety grow but immediately dismissed these feelings. He knew men were supposed to like making out and that he should be grateful for any affection Glynda was showing him. The last thing he wanted was to make Glynda think she wasn't attractive or… enough. He trailed his hands over her arms trying to focus on her smooth, flawless skin. However, this caress only encouraged Glynda. She maneuvered her body so she straddled her boyfriend, wanting the most amount of contact possible. Then, her hands drifted down his chest, scratching gently, and rested on his waist.

"Glyn…" Ozpin whispered as she continued her assault against his body. She licked into his mouth as if trying to devour him whole. Her hands squeezed tighter around his waist as she grinded her body into his lap. Ozpin needed this to stop; his world was spinning and he felt nauseous.

"Glynda, please…" Ozpin begged. "Stop," Ozpin's eyes filled with tears. His skin itched and felt too tight for his body. Ozpin's heart thudded in his chest and beads of sweat formed on his brow.

Glynda pulled back in surprise, immediately distancing herself from Ozpin.

"What? What's wrong?" she asked, breathless.

Ozpin, unsure of his answer, whispered, "I don't know…"

"Did I do something wrong?" Glynda looked at Ozpin, confused and concerned.

Ozpin paused. How was he supposed to explain what he was feeling? The last thing he wanted was to hurt Glynda. After all, this was his fault. Ozpin was the one who couldn't feel anything; he was just cold and broken. "No! No, I promise it wasn't you…"

"Then what was it? Why did you stop? Do you not want to kiss me?" Her eyes were sharp, attempting to decode his behaviour.

Ozpin couldn't look at Glynda; more tears fell from his eyes.

"Ozpin, if you didn't like me, you just had to tell me," She said, disappointedly. Glynda had really liked him; she thought they might have a future together. Now, she had wrecked everything. Was he really revolted by her? Was she kissing him without consent? Dust, those thoughts made her nauseous.

"I-I… I'm so sorry Glynda…" Ozpin ran his hand quickly through his hair. Thoughts swirled around his mind like a tornado and he was having trouble grasping on to just one explanation for his behaviour. He had already wrecked everything; what more could he lose? "Glyn, I think something might be wrong with me,"

"What are you talking about, Oz? What's wrong?"

"I think I might be broken."

Glynda paused for a few seconds, clearly surprised by Ozpin's statement.

"Ozpin, that is ridiculous. What are you talking about?"

"I-I don't feel… I mean… I don't want to have sex with you."

"Well, I don't think we're ready for that right now," Glynda replied, flippantly. Ozpin groaned, he was explaining this wrong.

"No, Glynda, you don't understand. I really like you but I don't want to have sex with you. I love being with you and kissing you but I just can't stand the thought of us having sex. I know men are supposed to want sex but it makes me really anxious. Please know that there is nothing wrong with you… I'm just broken."

"Oz, you're not broken," she stated, confidently. Glynda had known Ozpin for the past few years and there was definitely nothing wrong with him. After reflecting on their prior conversation, Glynda suddenly came to a realization. "Oh, are you asexual?"

Ozpin stared, completely and utterly frozen. "What's that?" he asked quietly.

"Well, I don't want to label you but it seems like you're describing asexuality. Essentially, asexuality is a lack of sexual attraction. It's a completely normal and valid orientation."

Ozpin felt as though he was free falling. So many thoughts flew through his mind. This term seemed to describe his feelings perfectly. How could he have lived this long not knowing he was…asexual?

Ozpin opened his mouth to speak but no sound escaped. He took a breath and tried again. Still, the words were stuck in his throat. Glynda noticed that Ozpin was struggling and decided to step in.

"You don't have to say anything, Oz and you don't have to make any decisions about your identity either."

Ozpin nodded silently. He was so thankful to his girlfriend… wait- what would happen to their relationship now?

"G-Glyn…" Ozpin stuttered, quietly. He took a deep breath and prepared himself for the inevitable. "What about us?"

Glynda glanced at Ozpin, surprised by his question, and then she looked down at her feet. Her cheeks blushed a ferocious red and beads of sweat pooled at her brow.

"I'm sorry, Oz, of course. I can completely understand if you want to end our relationship." Glynda was disappointed but ultimately knew she would respect all decisions made by Ozpin.

"No, Glynda, I want to keep dating! I really like spending time with you," Ozpin said quickly.

"But I didn't respect your boundaries! I didn't even realize you were feeling anxious until… Oz, you had to push me off…" Glynda paused for a moment as she was immediately overcome with feelings of embarrassment and guilt. There were no words that adequately described how she felt, so she decided to simply apologize by whispering, "I cannot express how sorry I am."

"Please, Glynda, it was just a misunderstanding. You didn't know that I felt uncomfortable." Ozpin placed his hand gently on her shoulder and asked, "Would we be able to start over again?"

Glynda leaned into his touch and then she smiled. "Yes, Oz," she said, breathing a sigh of relief, "let's start again."

* * *

Hello,

Thank you for reading this story. I haven't written anything in over 5 years however, recently, I have been re-watching RWBY and was inspired by Ozpin and Glynda. Also, I just came out as asexual and feel as though there needs to be more ace representation within media. Please leave a comment if you liked this story or if you have any constructive criticism.

~City of Emeralds


End file.
